Pai Sho: The Angst Version
by Pepperrmintos
Summary: The Angst version of the original. Slight, slight modification.


Takes place during the period between the end of book 2 and beginning of book 3

The Krew were playing Pai Sho in Republic City Park, trying to pass the time away. It was a few weeks after Korra had lost her connection to the previous avatars. They sat near an ageing tree, where a table with a built in Pai Sho board was located. They were split into pairs, with the boys against the girls. "Your turn," said Korra, as she placed her tile on the board. The bending brothers discussed amongst themselves quietly, often pointing back to the board. Finally, after a few minutes, Mako moves a tile and replaces Korra's.

"I win." Mako grins from ear to ear, a tone of finality in his voice.

"What? That's not right." Korra frantically flips through the Pai Sho manual that she had brought along to the game. After a few moments, she looks up from the book and furrows her brows and pouts. She turns to Asami, looking dejected. "That's the tenth time we've lost – in a row."

"This sucks. I think I need a break," said Asami, as she stretches out her arms and stands up. "I'll be heading to the toilet. Anyone wanna come along?"

"Me!" Bolin gets up quickly and runs behind Asami. "We won't be long Korra!"

"Alright," Korra turns to face Mako. Something registered in Korra's mind. _This is the first time we've been alone since we broke up_. A deafening silence hung over them.

"So…" Korra started, trying to break the silence, "Where did you learn to play Pai Sho?"

"When Bolin and I were starting pro bending out, we would get tired easily from training. So, as a way to relax, Toza taught us how to play Pai Sho."

"I see…"

Another silence hung over them. Korra played with her fingers, while Mako whistled some tune from the radio.

The wind started to pick up in the area. Leaves were falling off the tree beside them rapidly, landing on the Pai Sho board in front of them. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew towards them. The frail tree starts to lean and bend towards Mako. Suddenly, it snapped. It began to fall.

"Mako! Watch out!" Without hesitating, Korra leaped forward and pushed Mako out of the way. She landed right on top of him.

Mako's eyes were wide open, not unlike those of a lemur. Sunlight sparkled in his amber eyes. Korra's pupils dilated. Mako stared into the deep blues of her eyes, easily getting lost in them. The happy memories of their time together played in their minds. Slowly, the both of them leaned in for a kiss. It was slow, but passionate. This is so fucked up, thought Korra as she lightly sucked on his bottom lip as he grabbed her waist to bring her closer. But oh, how much I've missed this! She put a hand around Mako's neck to bring them closer, while also bringing them to a sitting position. Mako grabbed Korra's head, undid her hair, and brought them even closer for a deeper kiss. Slowly, his other hand moved up Korra's thigh. Korra moaned softly through their kiss as his hand rubbed down her navel and womanhood.

But Korra was not one to give up.

Her hand groped his thigh, slowly creeping near his crotch. He gave a short gasp. Korra then grabbed him and moved her hand up and down in a fluid motion.

Mako gave another gasp, but it was shorter and sharper. Mako inserts his finger inside her, chuckling as she jerks a little. Their movements were getting faster, as they began to move in rhythm. Sweat clung to their clothes.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Immediately the two withdrew from each other, panting slightly.

"What were you guys doing?" Bolin inquired, as him and Asami came into the couple's view.

"Uh…" Korra began.

"We were just- jogging! And we fell because Korra pushed me to the ground." Korra stares awkwardly at the ground, suddenly finding her toes captivating.  
"Oh I see… do you wanna go grab some dinner? I'm starving!" Bolin rubs his stomach, salivating as he thinks about some water tribe noodles.

"Sure," Korra hesitantly said.

As they walked to Narook's noodles shop, Korra made sure not to walk beside Mako, as her heart ached with agony on the thought of what could have been.

**Angst version of the original: s/9945967/1/Pai-Sho  
****Giving this fic a review/fav (i rather a review that's constructive :D) to help me improve the shitty aspescts of my writing.**

**And as always, thanks for reading! ;D**


End file.
